Insulated rooms and refrigeration units are generally constructed using prefabricated insulated modular panels each fabricated either manually or using a continuous manufacturing process.
Modular panels are generally joined together via male and female type joints to form walls, ceilings or floors, for example, of a walk-in cooler structure. These joints are generally secured together using screws and trims or adhesives or cam-lock fasteners which do not provide the most efficient and strong junctions.
There is therefore a need for a solution which efficiently secures modular panels together while also addressing issues associated with the prior art in assembling panels which are substantially perpendicular to one another.